


Full Face To The Wind

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Community: avengers100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seen and unseen; hidden and revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Face To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #21 at avengers100 LJ community - "Masks".

  
The city presentation is long and involved, and the handshakes, photographs, and questions just don't stop. Stark revels in it, Thor takes it as his due; Natasha looks at them all as though she's waiting for the opportunity to get her guns out; Clint and Bruce look hunted.  
  
"He's always lived in the spotlight," Pepper murmurs. "His private life is public."  
  
"Do you find that difficult?"  
  
"We can't all live full face to the wind. Tony does – or seems to."  
  
Steve watches Stark murmur something to Colonel Rhodes, his expression suddenly serious, and Steve realises.  
  
This is a mask, too.


End file.
